


For one day

by Vae



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae





	For one day

"Oh, my God." Adam stares at the screen again, grin widening. "Oh my God, holy _shit_."

"I guess that's a variation," Tommy remarks, leaning over his shoulder to look at the screen "What's going on?"

"Oh my _God_ ," Adam says again, spins his chair around and bounces up. "Holy shit, oh my _God_."

It can't be true. It can't be, it's got to be some kind of trick or a dream or something not real, except it's there on his screen. In his email. His _official_ email, the one Lane makes him use for contractual and business stuff. The one she can access so he's not allowed to use it to email Brad any more or, more to the point, _get_ emails from Brad.

"Holy shit what?" Tommy drops down into Adam's chair to read the email.

Adam waits, grinning, and bouncing slightly on the balls of his (bare) feet. There's a moment, just long enough for Tommy to read it and then...

"Holy fucking _shit_ , man." Tommy drops his head back and stares at Adam. "Seriously?"

"Totally seriously," Adam confirms. He's never going to stop grinning, ever again. In his life. "David fucking _Bowie_ said yes!"


End file.
